Down the Hole
by Deadly Night Angel
Summary: NEW CHAPTER! The Secret of the Cursed Mask Kaname discovers a new world after she found a rabbit hole in the god tree.
1. Chapter 1

This is my second story for Inuyasha! They don't belong to me. I hope you enjoy it!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Falling Down

It was a long day for Kaname Kururugi as she jogged to her house with a small black bag hanging on to her shoulder. It was three days after her visit to the Feudal Era with Inuyasha and the others as they destroyed Naraku and brought peace to the villages.

Kaname: I wonder how they're doing. (She ran up the steps that lead to her home.)

She continued running until she reached the top and slowed down to a walk. She saw her father selling charms to a group of school girls that was giggling loudly and her mother smacking a rug with a broom making dust and dirt spread into the air.

Kaname: I'm home! (She ran to her mom.)

Mom: Kaname! How was school? (She beat the rug harder.)

Kaname: It was like time slowed down during school. My teacher got us a torturing exam on the life of the microscopic germs!

Mom: That was nice, dear. Anyway, your father got a new design for our god tree.

Kaname: A new design? For what?

Mom: He says something about getting the work done around the shrine easier or something like that.

Kaname: I'll go check it out. (She put her stuff in her room first and then ran out to check the site.)

She ran to the god tree, where the legends say that the tree was the grave of a legendary priest who rescued the people by a power that was never discovered. As she approached the big, lively tree, she stopped and saw a small shrine that looks like a doll house.

Kaname: A small shrine? (She walked over to it and opened the door to reveal food from their refrigerator.)

Kaname: This is what that will make work easier. A mini refrigerator disguised as a small shrine. (She pulled out a bowl of ramen and looks at it.)

Thump. Thump.

Kaname: What's that? (She turned around and saw a small, purely white, rabbit staring at her in a curiously way.)

Kaname: Awww. A bunny! (The rabbit started to flee and jumped inside a big hole in the god tree. She looked at the hole and walks toward it.)

Kaname: How is this hole here? I don't remember this being here. (She looked inside to look around.)

As she looked in it, something sneaked closer to her and pushed her in to have her fall in.

Kaname: What! Ahhhhhhhh! (She fells in a big, black void as she disappeared from sight.)   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well, here it is. What do you think? Thanks for reading.


	2. The Small Rabbit and Christine the Cat

Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters and the Alice and the Wonderland characters. Hope you like it!   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meeting White Rabbit and Christine the Cat

She was in a dark, small place that has like a box. She opened her eyes slowly to see a light shining through a hole in the cramped place. She crawled through the opening and gasped at its view. There was a meadow full of colorful flowers that has every color of the rainbow.

"What a beautiful meadow!" she said as she walked over to the meadow. As she stared at its beauty, a small thing came scurrying through the meadow and hit her leg.

She stopped and looked down to see what it is. She picked a furry, fuzzy cotton ball and held it up to her eye level. In front of her was Shippo, who was dazed, but he has a cotton tail and long ears. "Shippo?" she questioned. The small bunny jumped out of her grasp and landed on the flowerbed.

"I'm not this 'Shippo' you may what call. I'm the white rabbit." The rabbit said as in Shippo's voice as it dusted itself. "The white rabbit, huh? Can you tell me where am I?" She asked him as he stopped dusting himself. "Well, of course. You're in Wonderland." "What? You got to be kidding! I only heard it from a book. It's make-believe." "To you actually, but not to everyone here in Wonderland." He explained to her.

She looked at him as she tried to think. "Could you tell me how to get back to my world?" she pleaded to him. He smiled at him as he answered. "Well, we don't have any visitors here, but Alice you could talk to her." "Alice?" "Yes, she's at the queen's co…Oh no!" He took his golden pocket watch out and flipped the lid open. "I'm late!"

He started to scurry across the meadow as she called him. She started to run after him on and on until she stopped and took a few breaths. "Where is he?" she said to herself. "Why is he like Shippo?" She looked around to see trees that have sad faces and turned blue. "Where am I?" She started to walk and walk until she went to a fork.

"Where should I go?" She said as she looked at the signs. The only signs were 'This Way', 'That Way', and 'No This Way'. "Where could I go?" "Why don't you go that way?" she heard a purring voice. She looked up in the trees to see Kiara sitting on a blue branch.

"Kiara, I'm glad I found you!" She said gladly. She lay down on the branch and said to her. "Kiara, you say? Well, I like that name, but it isn't. It's Christine Cat." "I need to ask you something. Can you tell me how to go to find Alice?" "Alice, you say? Hmm, in that case take that way." She pointed to a road that shone pink.

She started to walk. "Hold on, girl." She stopped and looked at the cat. "Be sure to be careful around the queen because she has the." She coughed. "Girls' monthly visitor." She grins as she disappeared from her view. "Weird." She started to walk through the pink road.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
What did you think? Review!


	3. The Hound and the Perverted Hatter

This is my third chapter! Yeah! Hope you like it!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Hound and the Perverted Hatter

She walked slowly as she looked around the forest. 'It's too quiet.' She thought as she walked the dirt path. She walked on and on until at the end of the path, there was a small picket fence across the exit and had a wooden gate that had a picture of a top hat on it. "A gate?" she asked herself. She walked close to it as she looked at it. "I wonder where it leads to?" she said.

Out of the sudden, the gate opened wide as she stepped back. "Wha?" she said. "Looks like I better go in." she said as she walked through the gate opening. She appeared in a place where it had a long table with teacups and plates with many chairs beside it. "What is this place?" she asked as she looked in confusion. There weren't any walls or doors around.

She looked around as she sat down on a tall, blue, wooden chair. As she sat down, the chairs and the one she sat on fell behind with her on the ground on the chair. "What happened?" she asked herself as she still on the chair. "Hahahaha, did you see that episode of the Freak Out?" a male voice asked. "I didn't get to watch it with that girl bugging me to death." Another voice said.

"Who's that?" she questioned herself. Then, the chairs pulled up from the ground back at the table. She sat there confused until she saw two figures came out of a gate that appeared. One was a guy wearing a brown jacket with green pants and a green top hat with a ½ sign on it and the other was a guy that got a long, red jacket with red pants.

She gasped at them as they looked at her. "Inuyasha, Miroku!" she exclaimed. "Who? We're not one of those people you talked about." The Inuyasha look alike said. "I'm Mad Hatter!" the Miroku look alike exclaimed as he posed. "And I'm the Hound!" the Inuyasha look alike exclaimed with a pose. She looked confused as they sat at the end of the table.

"Why are you seated over? Come over here!" Hound said. "Nonsense, Hound. The chair will take her here." The Mad Hatter said as he snapped his fingers. The chair jumped as it was alive and ran over to the end with her sitting on it and sat down. She got sat next to the Mad Hatter as Hound was in front of her.

A teapot appeared in front of Hound and poured tea in his cup. "I hate tea." He said. "You always say that." Mad Hatter said as the tea was poured in his cup. "I hate it!" Hound shouted out. "So, what are you doing in these dark, deserted parts?" Mad Hatter asked as he leaned forward to look at her. "Well, I'm looking for Alice." She said as she drank her tea.

"Alice? You mean Hound's girlfriend?" he asked. Hound pounded his hands on the table. "She is NOT my girlfriend!" he yelled at him. "Yes, she is. You flirted with her everyday when she comes over." Mad Hatter said as he smirked at him. "It's not my fault that you love the-." He stopped in mid-sentence as Mad Hatter covered his mouth with his hand.

"I don't love anyone." He hissed to him. "He just says that to embarrass me." He said to her. He put his hand away from his face and sat back down beside her. "If you want to meet Alice, she's over by the Queen's courtyard." Hound said as he sipped his tea. "The Queen's courtyard?" she asked. "The Queen of Hearts owns the courtyard to represent herself as the judge and the-. Mad Hatter, cut that out!" he yelled as he stood up. "What?" he asked innocently. "Stop touching her bum!" he yelled at him.

"What?" she questioned as she looked at Mad Hatter's right hand touching her bum. "Ahh!" she screamed as she slapped him hard leaving a red handprint. "See I told you." Hound said as he crossed his arms. "You better listen to Hound, before you turned yourself into trouble." A voice said. She looked around. "Who said that?" she asked. "That's the Doorflea." Hound said as he leaned back.

"The Doorflea?" she asked. A flea popped out of a teapot and landed in front of her. "I'm known as the Doorflea." He said. 'That's Myoga.' She said to herself. "This is the Doorflea, a spoiled little flea." The Hound said. The Doorflea jumped up and down with anger. "I'm not a spoiled little flea!" he yelled. "Yes, you are!" he yelled back.

"Stop!" Mad Hatter shouted out as everything went silent. "Take a break will you." He said as he sipped his tea. The Hound sipped his tea until he got bit on the neck. His cup fell on the table leaving its contents on the tablecloth. He slapped his neck as the Doorflea appeared and fell on the table. "What did you think you were doing!" he yelled at him. "Sucking blood, I have no taste in tea." He replied as he rubbed his head.

The Hound growled angrily as Mad Hatter stood up from his seat. "Look at what you did, Hound." He said as he pointed to the fallen cup. "You made a mess on the table." He said. Hound got red in the face as he shouted at him, "You mean that I SPILLED tea on the tablecloth, you idiot!" He waved that off. "Whatever, let me clean this up." He tugged on the end of the tablecloth and pulled it off making the cups break and the pot poured tea on the poor soaked Kaname.

She was dripping wet. "Oh no." she said as she looked at herself. Hatter put a hand on his mouth in surprise as Hound snicker silently. "Oops." He said. "No worry, I and Hound will clean you up with the Super-Cleaning Machine!" he exclaimed as he held up a machine with a lot of things that can suck. She felt uncomfortable and said, "No thanks."

"See! I told you she'll say that! Give 50 bucks now." Hound said as he held out his hand. "She wouldn't have said that if these suctions would creep her out." He told him back. "Yeah, right!" he said. "I won't give you any thing." He said. Hound pounded the table and said, "You will give me my cash!" After that, they got into a huge argument as the Doorflea flee into his teapot and Kaname slowly stepped back away from fighting duo.

She got away from them when she asked herself, "Where am I supposed to go now?" She was in complete darkness with no way around until she saw a pink light emitted from afar. She ran to it to see a sign with cursive writing that said, "This Way to the Queen's Courtyard." 'I guess this is the way.' She thought as she walked along the sign's direction and continued her journey.


End file.
